


Rope + Darkness

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac wakes up in a bit of a situation....
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Rope + Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 9 Prompt - Buried Alive
> 
> Just a little drabble today...

Mac wakes to pitch black. He doesn’t know where he is or why everything is so dark. He feels his breath hitch in his chest, and it feels like something is sat on top of it. It aches to breathe. He goes to put his hand up to his face and finds he can’t. He pulls hard at his wrists, but they won’t budge. Someone has tied him down. Mac can feel his breathing start to increase and he desperately tries to stay calm. He tries to lift his head and finds he can’t move that either. He can’t even turn his head from side to side.

Mac can feel his heart beating harder in his chest. He has no idea what happened. What if he was taken? What if Murdoc found him and Jack doesn’t know he’s been grabbed? He’s got lots of enemies but deep down this feels like Murdoc. Who else would know the best way to restrain him so he couldn’t get free?

Mac starts to think about all the conversations he’s had with Murdoc. Looking for any hint as to what might have happened or if Murdoc let slip anything in the past. Suddenly he remembers something, and he wishes he hadn’t.

Being buried alive.

Murdoc said he wanted to bury Mac alive and make Jack suffer, not giving him the location and making him watch Mac die.

‘No, no, no, no’, Mac says out loud.

It’s getting harder to breathe and all he can think about is the lack of air.

Murdoc has buried him alive.

He has to get out.

He starts to struggle in his restraints, wishing he had a paperclip on him. He prays that Jack is on his way. That the team have outsmarted Murdoc, know where he is, can set him free.

Mac feels tears tracking down his cheeks, into his hair. He didn’t think it would end like this. This isn’t meant to be the end. ‘I go kaboom, you go kaboom’ echoes in his head, except Jack isn’t here.

He begins to sob.

He’s all alone.


End file.
